With these wings, I fly
by Skylark93
Summary: Haru's relationship with a certain guardian did not end on a well note. He's in already in another relationship while she's still healing. However, will the arrival of an ally famiglia offer her another opportunity at finding love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, unfortunately. If I did, Haru would have more loving going around because she has a lot of character potential.

**Warnings**: OCs, OOC, 5 years later

**Pairings**: 1886, 86Oc, 69-86-96 (friendship)

**Summary**: Haru's relationship with a certain guardian did not end on a well note. He's in already in another relationship while she's still healing. However, will the arrival of an ally famiglia offer her another opportunity at finding love?

* * *

A brunette sat in the corner of the living room of the Vongola Headquarters. From the corner of her eyes, she watched as a couple was chatting to one another. It was more of the female who was speaking, but the male looked like he was rather interested in whatever was being said, and a small smile was on his face. He was slightly leaning towards the younger woman to hear her better and the dirty blonde haired female blushed at the close proximity. The 20 year old woman couldn't help but inwardly scowl, and subconsciously tighten her grip on the piece of paper she had been reading.

A week.

It had only been a week since they had broken up, and he's already in a relationship with a new woman. Apparently the 3 ½ years that they were together meant absolutely nothing to him if he was over her that quickly. The person in front of her watched with subtle interest and turned his attention to what she was focused on at the moment. And when he realized who she was paying attention to, he frowned. Choosing to draw her attention back to him, he placed a reassuring and gentle hand on her knee. It worked and she turned her gaze back to the long haired male in front of her.

"Aa, sorry about that, Mukuro-san. What were you saying?"

"Haru-san, would you prefer a different scenery instead?" He asked her, in all seriousness. Haru blinked before slowly nodding, and with her permission, his illusion snapped into place, effectively creating the imagery of a forest setting.

Her friendship with the Vongola Mist Guardian started off rather...awkward, in her opinion. The first time they had ever spoken was when she and her now ex-boyfriend had gotten into their first serious argument. The guardian had found her alone and crying in one part of the garden and had, surprisingly, comforted her. He was awkward with it, as he had never really comforted a crying woman before, but he slowly got better. Each time she had an argument or falling out with her former lover, it was the Mist guardians of the Vongola who seemed to be cheering her up the most. Normally, it was comical illusions and other times, it was just a plain old beautiful scenery. That was how her sibling like relationship with the two mist guardians had formed.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you, Mukuro-san" Haru smiled, and looked at the paper once more. She sweat dropped when she realized that the paper was now in the form of a snowball. "U-Um...oops?"

"Kufufufu, Haru-san, it seems like we need to teach you to better control your temper." Mukuro chuckled, earning a sheepish grin from his younger companion. "I was going to ask you, if you could accompany me in rendezvousing with someone in the next town over."

"E-Eh? Me? Wouldn't it be a better choice to take Chrome-san, or one of the other guardians?"

"I think you are misunderstanding, Haru-san, it isn't a mission or anything of the sort. We are just going to meet with an old friend is all."

Haru frowned slightly, not really liking the devilish grin that was on the male's face. If she learned anything about this guardian over the years, it was that expression currently on his face meant he was up to no good. She lowered her head and narrowed her eyes, seemingly debating on his offer. Sensing her apprehension, he reached over the coffee table, and placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards to get a better look. He chuckled again. It looked like she also wanted to cause a little bit of mischief, despite the fact that she was giving him a reprimanding look.

"Can we still bring Chrome-chan along anyways?" The male just smiled and nodded, and suddenly, his illusion had started crumble down. Both of them seemed somewhat startled, as the Mist guardian hadn't even made a move to remove the illusion himself. From the corner of her eyes, Haru noted that Mukuro looked irked when he realized who exactly ruined his beautifully casted illusion.

"Hibari Kyoya, is there something that you need?" Haru tensed and shifted uneasily in her seat as the Cloud guardian's gray eyes rested on her for quite some time. It was apparent that she was becoming uncomfortable and the Mist guardian dutifully took note. He stood and moved over to the couch where the now timid woman sat, carefully putting her behind him and out of sight. The Cloud guardian raised a brow at Mist's actions. "Haru-chan and I are having a rather important conversation at the moment."

Haru looked up at the back of her tall companion. He only called her Haru-chan whenever he wanted to either a) annoy her or b) annoy her former lover. Right now, it seemed like he was doing it for the second choice. It had always caused the Cloud's irritation level to go to an all time high whenever he heard Mukuro referring to the brunette with -chan. Deciding it would be best to play along, as she is safe with his protection, Haru spoke. After all, it shouldn't bother the distant cloud anyways.

"Mukuro-kun, I think we should speak with Tsuna-san regarding this matter before we do something." Haru ignored the look that the strongest guardian was giving her, her attention was solely on the man who wielded the Mist flame.

"You heard the young lady, she and I are busy at the moment, and do not need anything to be in our way." Mukuro stated, with mock politeness, "We must be on our way. Excuse us, Hibari Kyoya."

With that being said, Haru gratefully accepted the hand he held out to her, and quickly trailed behind him as he lead the way to the Vongola Decimo's office. She didn't miss the killer intent that lingered behind them though. As the duo made their way to the doorway of the living room, the blonde female, who was seated with the Cloud guardian moments ago, stood and bowed politely towards them. It irked the brunette some for an odd reason.

"Mukuro-sama, Haru-sama, please be safe on your next mission."

"Why, thank you for your kind words, Sachiko-san. Haru-chan and I will surely do so." It was a wonder why the other female could not detect the malice underneath.

Sachiko Fuyu. A wealthy, well brought up, half-japanese woman. A very beautiful in her own right. Her long, dirty blond hair was in soft waves, and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her expressive cerulean eyes shined brightly every time she talked. A petite and slender figure, in every way displaying that she is, in fact, a lady. The way she moved and the way she spoke screamed 'elegance' and 'grace'. Soft spoken like the female mist guardian. There was not many that knew, but despite the innocent and sweet act, she was a fighter underneath it all. She could hold her ground and was quite skilled with a gun. Not only was she a beauty, but she also had brains, and could very much be on par with Haru and Gokudera. Although, despite her brains, she can be naïve. It was no wonder why she had so many suitors.

She was brought to the attention of the Vongola a little over a year ago. That was when Haru and the Cloud guardian had started to drift apart, and she and the Mist guardian had gotten closer. The brunette was not at all oblivious to the interest that Hibari had shown in the newcomer, in fact, it was painfully obvious to everyone except for the newcomer. Despite her fight worthy skills, Sachiko Fuyu, was still ranking below the other females of the famiglia, not that she minded. However, clearly, it bothered the normally stoic Cloud guardian, who had taken it upon himself to train her. All of the guardians, excluding the one previously mentioned, was cautious and careful not to tread on thin ice and further hurt their long time friend. Of course, even with the protection, support and comfort of Haru's friends, it didn't stop the falling out and result of a break up.

"Come, Haru-chan, we must not keep the Vongola Decimo and Chrome-chan waiting any longer."

Haru merely linked arms with the Mist Guardian, and allowed for him to tug her along, suppressing shudder as she felt like ice was piercing through her skin.

* * *

Tsuna glanced at the trio in front of him. He wasn't actually surprised at their request. He hadn't hesitated in his reply to them. Haru could use some fresh air and sunshine, without the Cloud guardian showing off his new woman. Tsuna didn't think of Hibari as the type to rub something in their faces. But whether the Cloud guardian was doing it on purpose or not, the Decimo didn't like seeing the pained look on Haru's face each time she saw them together.

It had taken the brunette a long time to get over her crush on the him, Tsuna knew, because the moment she announced that she was in a relationship with the stoic cloud guardian, he fainted out of astonishment and concern of her well-being. He was then promptly pushed into a ridiculous battle by his former tutor, to see if the other man was worthy of protecting the female brunette. The fight had ended with the Cloud guardian getting away with relatively no injuries while the unfortunate Decimo had several bumps and bruises decorating his body. And he was given a stern lesson by said former tutor.

"Be careful, Haru. And Mukuro-san, I am entrusting her safety to you and Chrome. Should anything happen to Har-"

"Vongola Decimo, I have already promised it upon Haru-san and myself that I will protect her from any harm that may come with this. Should something happen during our time away, I have already instructed for Chrome-chan to immediately return to headquarters with Haru-san while I deal with the more pressing matters."

That answer seemed to satisfy the younger male that sat behind the wooden desk, and nodded his approval.

"I will take your word, Mukuro-san. The three of you, please be safe."

"Of course, Tsuna-san" Haru smiled, and happily skipping over to give her boss a hug, which he returned. His past self would've done everything to get away from her hugs, but now he accepted them warmly and with open arms. "Thank you so much!"

"Have fun, Haru." He ruffled her hair playfully, much like an older brother would do to a younger sister, and waved them off. The Storm guardian, the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo, escorted them out. With a few parting words to his fellow guardian, he also bid them farewell and returned to the boss' side.

Unbeknownst to the trio, who had finally left the Vongola grounds, the two had been watching them until the car was no longer in sight. Gokudera turned his attention to his boss and ran a hand through his silver locks.

"I never thought it would've turned out this way." The bomber said, breaking the silence that fell in the room. Tsuna turned to his Storm guardian and sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes, and rolled his neck as well. He really needed to get some sleep.

"You and I both, Gokudera-kun. I just hope things will get better soon." The Decimo replied, "After all, our guests should be arriving any time this week. I don't want this tension to cause any more distress than it already has."

"That woman will get over him soon, Juudaime, I know she will."

Again, the brown haired male sighed, and prayed that his friend was right.

.

.

.

[To be continued?]

* * *

Okie dokie~ Err...I think this chapter is done? I dunno, it kinda just popped into my mind today, and I thought, 'Hey, why not'. I'm thinking about creating new OCs for this, or would it be better if I reuse the OCs from _Constellation:Vega _? I mean, they aren't going to exactly be the same as in CV, other than name and appearance wise.

Please feel free to leave a review on whether or not I should continue this story. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thanks again for taking the time to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own KHR. I'm pretty sure most of you already know that if I did, Haru would having more loving going around.

**Warnings**: OCs, OOC,

**Authoress note**: Wow, thank you guys so much for the warm reviews as well as the favorites and alerts :) In this chapter, you get to see the friendship between the Mist guardians and Haru, and the other Vongola will be making an appearance near the end of the chapter :)

**Pairings**: 1886, 86Oc, 69-18-96 (friendship)

**Summary**: Haru's relationship with a certain guardian did not end on a well note. He's in already in another relationship while she's still healing. However, will the arrival of an ally famiglia offer her another opportunity at finding love?

* * *

30 minutes...

Its already been 30 minutes since they had arrived at the cafe since the planned meeting time, and Mukuro's 'old friend' has yet to arrive. The Vongola Mist guardian didn't seem to be bothered by his friend's tardiness but it was clear that the two females who accompanied him were becoming a little more restless after sitting for so long. And that's saying something because one of those females is Chrome, a rather patient and timid woman. It was then that Mukuro said that they are free to roam until his friend comes there and he will call for them after. This made Haru feel like a dog, somewhat, but she didn't comment and took the other woman by the wrist and dragged her to the closest sweet's shop across the street.

Chrome watched as her brown haired companion practically inhaled the strawberry cheesecake that was drizzled over with hot fudge. She then offered the older woman a napkin when she saw that chocolate was sticking to the area around the lips. Haru gratefully accepted the napkin and nodded her thanks as she cleaned her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see this ugly side of me, Chrome-chan, I haven't had a single sweet in two weeks."

"Eh? But you love sweets, Haru-chan" Chrome said, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Haru sighed and placed her fork unto the table. Feeling like she had upset her friend, Chrome opened her mouth to apologize but Haru had cut her off.

"Hibari-san often limited my access to sweets when we were still together. He had told me once, that I would get fat and diabetes if I continue to eat unlimited amounts of chocolate and candy."

"I-I see." The eye patch wearing girl looked at Haru again, and bit her lip nervously. What she was about to ask was treading on dangerously thin ice but she really wanted to know. No one knew exactly why the couple broke up, nor were they expecting it. They haven't even spoken to someone for relationship advice either...but that was their choice if they wanted to. One day they were a happy couple and the next...they weren't together anymore. "Haru-chan, I'm sorry, but can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead Chrome-chan~" Haru said happily. The former Mist guardian frowned inwardly, if she asked the question, that smile won't be appearing for days.

"U-umm...are you excited to meet Mukuro-sama's friend too?" She flaked. Chrome flaked, in fear of causing her friend of more emotional pain.

"Eh? I am excited to meet Mukuro-san's friend. But he is taking way to long. Mou~ you'd think he'd call and let us know if he was going to be late or not." Haru puffed out her cheeks, fisted her hands and placed them against her cheeks in a cute manner before mildly shaking her head. It reminded Chrome of a cute little puppy who was just poked dead center on the nose. "Ah! This cake is delicious!"

"Mukuro-sama is waving over there. I think his friend arrived." They paid for their food and drink and crossed the street. When they had arrived inside the cafe, Mukuro smiled at the both of them and waved them to come even closer. Chrome seemed indifferent while Haru was smiling nervously at the male in front of Mukuro. Apparently the friend of the Mist guardian noticed the slight twitching on the corner's of the brunette's mouth and snorted lightly, trying to disguise his laughter.

"You must be Haru-san. Don't worry, silly girl, I won't hurt you." He said gently, offering a smile.

She took that moment to look over the man. He had slightly messy black hair that was cut short, and it only seemed to add to his charm. His eyes were a bright, amber yellow color and reflected the sunlight playfully. He was only a few inches shorter than Mukuro, but was still taller than her and Chrome. From his formal attire, he must be someone important and well known.

Haru merely blushed in embarrassment at his comment and hid slightly behind the tallest guardian of the Vongola. Mukuro looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked, reaching behind and pulling her away from his back. He glanced at Chrome and she immediately latched onto Haru's other arm to move her away completely. When she was fully in front of the stranger, her blush deepened and rivaled the color of a red tomato. Haru pinched the side of the tall Mist guardian for enjoying her discomfort.

"Haru-chan isn't normally isn't like this." Mukuro said, looking at the other male. The man just smiled again, "Shall we go then?"

"But you haven't paid for your lunch, Mukuro-san." Haru replied, earning a devilish grin from him. She knew that look and immediately gave him a look of reprehension. "No, not _another_ dine and dash! Mukuro-san, these people work for their money, we need to pay them for their service!"

"I don't believe I ever said that I won't pay them, Haru."

"Then you will?"

* * *

Mukuro and his friend seemed to be ignoring the brunette's scolding look and continued their walk in the park. To the people in the park, they are friends who are on a double date with the two females trailing slightly behind them. They would be completely oblivious to the stern attitude that radiated from the short, brown haired japanese woman. To those who actually looked more closely, her expression was not a happy one, in fact, she looked rather irked.

"Haru-chan, you'll ruin your face like that if you keep on frowning."

"I can't believe you, Mukuro! Dragging Chrome-chan and myself into _your_ dine-and-dash habits! If they find us and we get in trouble, my parents will have my hide!"

"You're a little too old to be listening to what your parents say, don't you think?"

"Mukuro!"

"Mukuro-kun, it's not very nice to upset a lovely one lady." His friend replied, looking back at the fuming woman named after spring. "I'm sorry, I have just realized that we haven't been properly introduced yet. I have heard you name, but you haven't yet heard my own."

Haru's frown ceased at the sound of the other male's calming tone, and slowly, her tense form eased.

"I am Skyler Llanes."

"Skyler Llanes..." Haru parroted back, earning a small chuckle from the man who just introduced himself.

"Yes, that is my name. Please just call me Skyler. From what you can see, and what I will tell you, I am half japanese from my mother's side and half english from my father's side." Haru took note that the way Skyler said the word father with detest. Apparently, he didn't have a very good relationship with his father. But that was not her place to butt into his private life. Instead, she offered a sincere smile. "I must apologize for making you and cute little Chrome wait a long time with Mukuro-kun. That must have been unpleasant for you to be stuck with a man like him for so long."

Mukuro shot him an offended look, which the other male completely ignored as they continued to walk. That only caused the Mist guardian's right eye to twitch slightly. He was not one who enjoyed being ignored. His trident materialized in his hands and before he could even raise the pointed object to stab the seemingly oblivious friend of his, Haru had taken said weapon away and gave it to Chrome for safe keeping. When Mukuro smiled innocently at her and gestured for his favorite weapon back, Chrome shook her head in a negative response, causing him to frown.

"I had some business that I had to urgently attend to that involved my family."

"I-I see, Skyler-san."

"Haru-chan", Haru blushed at his form of address. She has only recently met him and he is already referring to her with -chan. She looked at him and he seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you feel this killer aura nearby? It seems to be emanating from something that resembles a pineapple."

* * *

Haru looked uncertainly at the fuming Mist guardian, who was currently glaring at Skyler. There was 5 attempts to stab said man with a shiny trident (which he eventually got back from Chrome), and Mukuro was less than happy that **all** attempts failed to work and ended in rather comical ways. She glanced warily at the weapon in his hands, which seemed to be shaking from the amount of anger that was radiating from Mukuro. During the entire walk from the park to the Vongola headquarters, Skyler was pretty much insulting said friend and managed to avoid each of Mukuro's tries to cause him bodily harm.

It was then that Haru looked at both in confusion. Why were they taking an old friend of Mukuro back to the headquarters? Mukuro hated the mafia, and yet worked along side Tsuna because the brown haired male was trying to bring back the original purpose for which the Vongola was created, and that was to be a vigilante group who protects the weak and innocent. It took while to actually convince Mukuro to side with the Vongola, and persistence prevails, he caved and agreed.

"U-Um...Skyler-san, where are you going?" Haru asked.

"Why, to the Vongola headquarters with you lot, of course." Skyler smiled.

"I-Is it alright for you to, I mea-"

"Haru-chan, it'll be fine, after all, I also know Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Haru stared at him dumbfounded. He also knew Tsuna? She thought he was only Mukuro's friend. She didn't even think for once that he was also friends with Tsuna.

"You know Tsuna-san?"

"Yes, I do. Mukuro was sent to retrieve me on behalf of Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not sure what Mukuro-kun has told you though. But judging from your expression, Mr. Pineapple never told you that. I'm sure he told you that he was just going to meet with an old friend, that it wasn't a mission of any sort. And after knowing Mukuro-kun for so long, I believe he may have asked permission from the Vongola Decimo to bring you and Chrome-chan along."

Wow. He hit everything square on the head. Mukuro looked even more irked at what was just said. Haru could hear the Mist guardian grumbling that he wasn't that predictable and Skyler only knew because he 'stalked Mukuro endlessly' a few years ago. It made the brunette question what kind of relationship they had.

"Somth-Something along the likes of that." Haru replied, lightly scratching her cheek.

"Haru-chan, would you do the honor of escorting me to the office of the Decimo."

The group of 4 walked through the main gates and entered the main hall of the headquarters. There, they were greeted by the sight of the Decimo's right-hand man and the swordsman of the Vongola. Both were wearing their formal attire for whenever they meet an acquaintance. Yamamoto had is signature grin while Gokudera had his normal scowl adorning his face.

"I see that idiot trio hasn't gotten their charge killed on the way here. Juudaime would've had a panic attack." Gokudera said, "Took you long enough to come back. He has been waiting a while."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, I'm sure they may have stopped for a snack before continuing on the way. After all, that cafe is all the way across town." Yamamoto reassured, playfully patting the Vongola Storm guardian on the shoulder. Gokudera shook it off and glared even more intensely at the Rain guardian. "We should go meet with Tsuna and the others now. They're in the living room."

"Why not Tsuna-san's office?" Haru asked.

"Because it won't fit all of us. Any more dumb questions?" Gokudera snapped, earning an angry look from the female who had asked the question.

"That was not a dumb question! Haru didn't know that there would be others arriving!" The brunette covered her mouth instantly and glanced around, a frightened expression on her face. The occupants of the main hall noticed and the Storm guardian spoke.

"Oi, what's the matter?"

"E-Eh? A..ahahaha, nothing~. I'm just making sure that no one heard me talking in third person again, its kinda embarrassing" Haru laughed nervously. "O-Old habits die hard, you know." They didn't seem satisfied with her answer, but let her be and made their way to the living room. Upon reaching the room, Haru noted that all the guardians were present, including the ever so proud, crowd hating skylark. Behind him, she also noticed the presence of Sachiko, who was sipping on a cup of tea and looking rather bothered by something.

"I'm glad you all made it back here, safe and sound." Tsuna said, standing from his seat and making his way over to shake the hand of Skyler. "Glad to see a friendly face again."

"I must say the same, Tsunayoshi-kun, its been far too long since we have even seen each other" Skyler replied, smile adorning his face. Tsuna looked around the group of four and even behind them.

"I-Is something wrong, Tsuna-san?" Haru questioned, looking at the confused male. He looked at her and merely gave her a small smile.

"They haven't arrived yet?" Skyler said, a confused expression on his face. "They left before me and I even sent them the address hours ago. They couldn't have gotten lost."

Tsuna gestured for the black haired male to sit in the chair provided and offered a warm cup of imported freshly brewed coffee, courtesy of the kitchen staff. They had only be talking for a short amount of time before a rather loud noise had come from the main hall. All eyes were focused on the cloud of dust that rolled in, and the five silhouette figures who stood by the doorway of the living room, hunched over and coughing. Skyler stood from his seat and casted a worried expression to the newly arrived people.

"T-Tsuna-san, who are they?" Haru asked, looking at her boss. He gave her a weak grin and chuckled nervously.

"Haru, these people work for Skyler-san." Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head, "They are his guardians."

Haru felt her jaw drop.

"Skyler-san here is also the boss of a famiglia, one of our allies."

.

.

.

"Sorry boss, we got lost."

"I'm the boss of a bunch of idiots, aren't I...and why are you morons covered in dirt and dust?"

"Boss, that was cold...and we fell in a ditch, so thank you for your lack of concern for our well being."

.

.

.

.

**[TBC?]**

* * *

Skyler is actually the name of one of my closest friends, who is also like a fifth older brother to me. While the character is using his name, he is not, in any way, modeled after my friend. The similarity between them ends at the name.

Sorry this chapter is a bit dry, but you got to see more of the Mukuro-Haru-Chrome friendship. For the next chapter, you get to meet Skyler's guardians. And to make up for some of the dry parts, there is a surprise (kinda) in chapter 4.

Thank you guys for taking the time to read the story and for reviewing, for adding it to your favorites and alerts. I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames~ Thanks again~


End file.
